Prince and Princess ~
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: Sirius and a girl named Maren have to do an assignment together about sending a couple friends back in time...what are they planning to do with Lily and James?! R/R Please!
1. Meeting in the Castle

~ Prince and Princess ~ 

Meeting in the Castle

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

__

(Gotten onto the internet by *~A White Rose Petal~*)

~*~

Dedicated to Fred Weasley's Girlfriend (Maren, hehe)

~*~

AWRP A/N: Ok, let's see here…this can be considered an A/U if you want to…Sirius I suppose got so bored…he was serious…seriously! (Old joke I know…PLEASE don't comment!!!)

Sirius A/N: um…what am I supposed to put here again?

TO THE SHOW FIC!

~*~

Sirius was making um…strange noises from the back of the classroom. Before the teacher had a chance to turn around assign him an attention, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and glasses nudged him with her elbow. He let out a little yelp that immediately got him a detention. Maren groaned.

"You have no sense Sirius!" She whispered to him harshly. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her, not a good comeback for a fifteen year old. "You know, my grandma says the longer you keep you tongue out, the more of a chance a bird will poop on it." Maren then looked above her head wondering if that was right. Sirius just looked confused. "Oh wait!" She said, "It's the longer you pout!" She nodded her head a few times and then continued to her work. Sirius just looked at her as if she was nuts.

A few days ago she came from America as an exchange student. There were rumors going around that it was actually a dare from one of her friends, Lorena, to do it. Maren just shrugged and looked the other way when these questions were asked. The people always asking started to die down as the days of the week became shorter. He thought that she might be a little but crazy. He of course couldn't tell anybody this for one small reason. They would all usually reply 'what about you?', taking the…dramatic…part of it away.

Sirius looked up to the front of the room where the DADA teacher was telling people how to send people back in time for missions…if one mastered the technique however, it would not only need to be used for missions. He saw Maren stiffen slightly and start to giggle. 'Why did I get put by her?' He thought. It was then he was brought back to the class when the teacher started to hand out the assignments.

"You will work with the person who is sitting with you at your desk," Sirius rolled his eyes and Maren shook her head sadly. It wasn't that they didn't get along it's just they didn't work together to well. Not a good homework area. "and create a story of what you would want to happen, say…send a few of your friends back in time…or even you! You can replace certain people of history with your friends or create a whole new one! I'll be handing out scrolls to one person of each group for some guidelines. This will be due in one month and no later! Are there any questions?" He asked. What he feared most was when Sirius raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Can we make this like humor or something?" The near-bald teacher sighed. He knew he was going to get that question one way or another and here it is…

"Um…parts of it can be, but still have serious parts in it. Now, because I'm nice, I'll let you out a few minutes early!" The teacher grinned as he opened the doors. The Gryffindors filed out of the room before any of the Slytherins got close to the door.

~*~

"Maren, you've got the scroll! Open it up! I want to get this over with!" Sirius whined. Maren rolled her eyes as she…slowly…unraveled…the…scroll. Sirius groaned. "Hurry up will ya?" He asked, wondering how she had enough paitience.

"Fine, fine, shut your trap!" Sirius glared at her, but smiled afterwards and shrugged. They were in front of the fireplace with a couple kids playing 'Exploding Snap' in front of them and behind them. They were not the only people doing the assignment as they soon heard…

~*~  
"Potter! If you're not going to read the damn scroll then hand it to me!"

"Evans! Hold your brooms! Geesh!" James, after finally getting tired of trying to keep the scroll away from Lily opened it up.

"These are guidelines?!" She asked, scanning through it.

"What do they say?" James asked as Lily glared.

~*~

Sirius turned back to Maren, mischief in his eyes.

"We can 'send' friends back in time, right?" He asked. It took a minute before Maren could catch on, but pretty soon, both were starting write the first chapter of 

~ Prince and Princess ~. With the help of Maren, who knew how to write these things out correctly, they were on a roll. Maren put in a few names she knew of, with a few friends, while Sirius did the same thing. Each deciding to let the other do every other paragraph starting with Maren.

~*~  
Star Characters as Coming Up (Bold for more of main):

King John Potter

King Phillip Evans

Queen Amidala Potter

Queen Rose Evans

Wicked Witch Petunia

WW's servant Severus Snape

Prince James Potter

Prince's Best Friend Sirius Black

Sirius' sister (METMA) Mandy

Princess Lily Evans

Princess's Best Friends Maren W. and Lorena W. M.

OTHER PEOPLE WHO WE MAKE UP GO ANYWHERE ON THE LIST!

~*~

Chapter One: Meeting in the Castle

King John Potter sat in a dark wooden oak chair with a cigar in his mouth. He took it out and blew a few smoke rings into the air.

"COOL!" King Phillip Evans said. He blew a few into the air himself as they spiraled around the room in an odd formation.

"Um…thank you…now I bet you're probably wondering why I brought you here…" King John started.

"To have a smoke? A joke or two?" King Phillip asked. King John sweat dropped.

"Um…yes…I suppose…" He stuttered. "The full purpose of this meeting however is to talk about the prince and his future…" K. John said.

"No offense, but why should I worry? He's not my kid!" K. John felt like attacking the other man with his wand right that very second. 'Now if I could only reach it…' He thought to himself.

"I mean about your daughter! I believe that they would make a marvelous match together!" He said, hoping that K. Phillip might catch onto the idea.

"How do you know that?" he asked, "The princess isn't even born!" The other king took a deep breath in.

_____________________

"Sirius! Seriously! You're making Lily's side of the family seem like klutzes!" Maren said to her partner who was now getting very annoyed with her.

"The teacher said that we could make it funny!" He pointed out. Maren shook her head at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Sirius," she said while acting sad, "He also meant for it to make sense!" Sirius just grumbled as he handed the piece of parchment over to the girl

_____________________

"I believe it is best that the wives come in now." King John said, "Seeing that they have already talked of this match MUCH more than yo- I mean we have." K. John quickly hid up his small mistake before K. Phillip could notice. He doubted that he would though.

-----------------------------

Sirius started to think about how he was going to make King Phillip seem a little more civilized. He grinned quickly and wrote something down. He handed the scroll over to Maren when he was done. Maren's eyes widened at the sight.

"YOU wrote that Sirius?" Sirius nodded, "Our grade might still have a chance yet!" She then started her part.

-----------------------------

"Um…quite right…" K. Phillip mumbled. It was then that they both heard some pattering of feet by the door.

"No need to call us gentlemen, we're already here." A woman said with long black hair that was put up into an…um…INTERESTING style. Another woman soon followed her. She had long red hair that was put up into a braid. She had it over her right shoulder. Both came in and sat down by their husbands. The second queen spoke.

"I believe that Amidala and I have come up with a way to get two to wed." She spoke. "As you know, I have two daughters. If Lily is not willing, we shall let the oldest marry your son. Is that fine gentlemen?"

"Wonderful Rose! Brilliant!" K. Phillip stated. K. John nodded his head, as if saying he was excepting it.

"Alright then! Now to let the advisors know of our plans…" King John stated.

"Oh yes…aren't they ugly?" King Phillip shivered.

~*~

Maren looked at the end of the chapter. She knew that it was short but there wasn't much to talk about in it.

"Well…I suppose we could wrap it up here for the night…" She said aloud. She turned around and started to leave the room. Unknown to her, Sirius was writing down the next part of the play…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

A/N: Hey folks! Wazzup? Not to much here…would you like to be in the next chapters? I will make it longer! I already wrote a lot for this ACTUAL chapter for the story…I almost forgot!!

******************

APPEARANCES/NAMES 

******************

Maren - Fred Weasley's Girlfriend!

Lorena - *~A White Rose Petal~*

(METMA) Mandy - METMA Mandy


	2. Meeting in the Woods

__

~ Prince and Princess ~

Meeting in the Woods

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

~*~

A/N: Ok, so in the last one I had a list of people and when they were going to be in it right…let's just forget about that and the bolding k (I know I forgot to bold the letters folks!)

Characters in this one (story)

-------------------------------------

Queen Amidala

King John

Queen Rose

King Phillip

Prince James Potter -- Actual HP character

Princess Lily Potter -- Actual HP character

Sir Sirius Black -- Actual HP character

Sir Remus Lupin -- Actual HP character

Sirius' little sister Mandy -- actual person/author

Lady Pink Lady -- a p/a

Lily's best friend, Lady Maren -- a p/a

Peter Pettigrew -- Actual HP character

-------------------------------

Actual Persons/authors

-------------------------------

student, Ginny Malfoy

Lily's other best friend, Lady Lorena

Screaming messenger, Thephoenix

Village Girl, HarrysGirl

Wicked Witch, Hermione19

Wicked Witch's odd cat, Greencat

Fairy (Not J.K.'s type), Kendra Shadow

Marion Lupin

Student, Arielle Gaby

Candle girl, Zoe

Fairy (Not J.K.'s type), Morwen Parkinson

Fyrn Lupin

~*~

Maren and Sirius were in their very respected new seats (in the front of the room because Sirius was throwing ink over at Severus Snape), and Maren had to move up with them because they were partners.

"Sirius you idiot!" She said under her breath as she put her books onto the desk. Sirius however was fine with these seats as of Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were behind them. He wasn't very new to these seats either… The teacher walked in at that moment.

"Hello class!" He said cheerfully. Everyone looked up at him and said their…um…welcome.

"Hello Prof. Crabopple." He went to the front of the classroom and picked something out of his desk drawer and cleared his throat. Once he knew he had all of their attention, he picked up a piece of scroll.

"Class, I am have an announcement to tell you about. The winner's of this competition-," Everybody's ears picked up.

"What competition?" Arielle Gaby brought up. She was in the Slytherin part of the room sitting next to Ginny M. She yawned bringing all of the attention to her. Mr. Crabopple looked over at Ginny, giving her a warning look. He turned his head over to Arielle.

"Well, these stories that you're all writing is for house points-"

"A lot of assignments are!"

"These are worth a hundred points each and will be showed as a play by the end of the year!" He finished. Everyone looked at him wondering 'Why would we want this in a play?' they kept their mouths shut however. "Now class, go to work!" He went behind the desk and picked up a book and started to read. When Sirius was sure Mr. Crabopple wasn't paying attention, he picked up his wand and said something that Maren couldn't hear. She heard Lupin laugh but didn't hear anything from Peter. A few moments went by and a piece of paper landed in front of Sirius. 'We're doing some idiotic play about how a horse grew up in the past…I wanted to name the bugs after Snape but I don't think that all of the names would be allowed…You guys are doing a James Lily get together? Geesh, you're brave! Moony'. Sirius was about to write back to Remus when Maren took his wand.

"Nice try." She whispered to him, "get your butt in that seat right and stay still! We've got to work!" Sirius rolled his eyes but followed orders. Maren was taking out a new piece of scroll when Sirius brought out the little piece of paper he was working on last night. Maren looked at him suspiciously. "What's that?" She asked. Sirius held his head 'high'.

"Something."

"I can see up your nose, you can put her head down now." Maren said clearing the table. Sirius plopped his list down, close enough for Maren to read it. 'Screaming messenger, snotty queen, ugly hunchback servant…what?!' She thought. Sirius picked up his list again.

"You know…I can now see why we would want this in play form at the end of the year…"

"Oh really? Why?"

"Snape as the ugly hunchback servant! Everybody would still call him by Snape! The name fits perfectly! …" As Sirius rambled on, Maren shook her head and grabbed her quill. She started to write the next part of the story…

~*~

Chapter Two: Meeting in the Woods

------------------------------------

Fifteen years past slowly but still they came. Soon, the two kids were grown up and yet they had no clue of that fixed marriage…

Lily was running around the castle, trying to get somewhere, but not sure where. She was just running around for the heck of it. She picked up the front of her dress and ran down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom when she came to a girl with blond hair that went down to her neck. She was wearing a light red dress as Lily was wearing green.

"Hello Lorena!" Lily said casually.

"'Allo!" Lorena said straightening up. "Wazzup?"

----------------

"SIRIUS!"

"What?!"

"There was no 'Wazzup?' in the time area we're talking you dork!"

"So…I'm sprucing things up!" Maren glared at him.

"Give me the paper." She said through her teeth. Sirius carefully handed the paper over to her, making sure she wasn't holding her wand, in case she was planning to curse him.

----------------

"Nothing much…"

"Nothing much? Your birthday is coming! You call that nothing much?" Lorena said shocked at Lily's statement.

"Well…I suppose it IS a big deal…it is to my parents anyway…what's so important about my fifteenth birthday anyway?"

"Um…you turn fifteen?"

"No kidding!" Lily said doily. Lorena shrugged.

"Well its not MY fault you don't like growing up…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily said, jumping up from where she was on the white bench.

~*~

Unknown to them…

"Heh, heh…Hermione19 must hear of this…" Said a green cat. It just so happened that, that green cat was named Greencat. "heh, heh…OW! D*NG BUSH! MY TAILS STUCK!"

~*~

"MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!! THE PAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"

Lorena and Lily looked into space the moment they heard that.

"What was that?" Lily said looking around her.

"I don't know…Did it sound like it was saying I'm in pain?"

"Let's not think about that right now…"

"HHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! MY TAAAAAIIIIIIIILL!!"

"um…I'm going inside…" Lorena picked up the dress, Lily following.

"I'll follow!"

~*~

Meanwhile…

"Boil boil 'n trouble or whatever the thing is…" A wicked witch said. She was holding her seventh bottle of butterbeer in her hand. She was brought back to full reality however when she heard a sound coming thought her walkie talki- I mean, her magic listening box.

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE NNNNIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEETTTTTTTEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! HELP!" Hermione19 got off her chair and went over to her 'magic listening box'. Hermione19 picked it up and took a deep breath.

"Hermione19, the wicked witch of this story, is not here right now! If you would like to speak to Hermione19 about her raise - say one. If you would like to talk if you would like me to make a potion, you're out of luck, but you can say two if you want to. Say three if you would like me to go over there and save your life…oh yeah, and if you would like to talk about a date, but you're not Sirius Black, I'll say ZERO! Thank you!"

"Th-three…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I got a green cat! I learned the cat could talk! I learned the cat could change into a human with the name Greencat…but can she get her tail out of a bush? NO!" Hermione19 mumbled. She then got her robe caught in the doorframe.

------------------

"A date with moi?" Sirius said, looking at what Maren wrote.

"Don't ask." Maren said. She herself didn't really know whether she was talking to Sirius or herself about the little problems that had occurred.

------------------

James was walking down the hard stone of the stairs. Sirius Black by his side. Sirius turned his head over to a bunch of teenage girls who were gossiping. He winked over at them causing two of the girls to almost faint and all of them blushing.

------------------

"What now?" Sirius whined as Maren looked over the paper.

"Two girls fainted from you winking at them?" She asked spectacle. Sirius shrugged.

"It could happen."

"You sound like an old McDonald's commercial!" Maren muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Sirius was now starting to write again.

"Never mind!"

------------------

"I did better than that yesterday." James said, observing Sirius' work.

------------------

"What? I made James do it! Blame him!" Sirius whined. Maren glared at him.

------------------

"I need to split for a while…I see HER coming."

"Who's her?" James asked.

"HER!" Sirius pointed to a girl who was coming up the stairs right at him. "Um…hey Mandy…heh heh…" Sirius said nervously.

"YOU! MOM MADE ME DO YOUR CHORES SIRIUS! YOU ARE A DEAD BOY!"

"Hey! I'm a man!" Mandy snorted.

"Yeah right." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the steps. James waved happily at his friend who looked like he was going through tortures the way Mandy was dragging him down the stairs.

"Have fun Sirius!" James said happily. Sirius tried to give James a good comeback but Mandy dragged him out of the courtyard before he could.

~*~  
Later that night…

"I am so bored of being cooped up in the castle!" Lily thought out loud. She took a deep breath and went over to her closet. She picked out some servant clothes and put them on. They made her look like a beggar. 'Well…I'm not trying to make a fashion statement now am I?' She thought. When the castle was still, she carefully went down from her room and out the front doors when the guards weren't looking.

~*~

James was climbing out of his window from a rope Sirius gave him a few weeks back for them to do 'manly' things. When James heard the term 'manly' he made sure that his mind didn't wander. Touching the last window down, he jumped about ten feet to the ground. He had a brown cloak over him, hiding that he was prince. He went over to the stables and grabbed his favorite horse, clover. An entirely brown horse. He grabbed the reins and went into the nearest entry to the forest.

~*~

Lily looked around the trees. She was lost and she knew it. There however was no way she was going to cry. She looked around seeing which way she had come but each time she did that she seemed to get more lost.

"Wonderful!" Lily mumbled under her breath sarcastically. She sat down on a log that was by a small lake. Above her the stars sparkled like diamonds. "A perfect night! What a wonderful place to get lost!" She said. She picked up a pebble that was by her foot and flung it into the pond. It made two skips before dropping to the bottom of the lake.

"It would last longer if you let it go faster and lighter." A voice said behind her. She saw a pebble get thrown into the lake that skipped all the way over to the other side. She looked at her 'guest' only to see a boy around her age with messy black hair and brown eyes. 'He looks kind of cute…' She thought, 'Where did that come from?!' 

"Hey." She said dully. James looked at her oddly. "What?!" She snapped. She hated being stared at for some reason at the moment. James jumped back but glared at her. Both of their royal tempers starting to boil quickly. 

"I was looking at you!"

"Ever hear it's rude to stare?"

  
"Why? I can-" James was planning to go forward when he realized he was about to give himself away.

"You can what?" Lily snapped back. Lily was standing now, knowing it's easier for her to argue while she was.

"Do whatever I want to!" 'I might as well try that…' He thought.

"Yeah right! I can believe that!" James really wanted to get out of here. He started walking back the way he came.

"See ya red-dye. I never met anybody who fell into that stuff before." Lily picked up a rock but James was gone before she even had a chance to fling it at him. It was then that she noticed her problem and how it was hard to hate him.

"I don't even know his name so I can curse him!" She thought angrily.

~*~

A girl was coming out of a shop holding candles by their wicks. She put them on a table and sat down by her chair. The girl's name was Zoe. Everything was going like it usually when Zoe was awakened by a screaming girl.

"TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE PPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS IIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNN'TTTTTTTTTTTTTT HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!" A girl screamed. Zoe recognized her as the village idiot. A girl came out of the neighboring shop and stood about ten feet away from the girl who was screaming.

-----------------------

Maren handed the paper over to Sirius. Sirius grinned at her work. He had something good in mind…

-----------------------

"SHAADUP!" The girl said. Zoe backed up in her seat, to give her a better look over her table. The girl who was talking to the village idiot (also known as Thephoenix) was Harrysgirl. Thephoenix shut up but glared at Harrysgirl.

"Why should I?"

"'cause I challenge you to a duel!" By now, everything on the street stopped. Everybody was holding their breath. A light brown fat cat spiraled in the air. Everybody face's were turning blue from holding in their breath.

"You have a wand?! Can I see it?" Harrysgirl stopped right there. Everybody let their breath out when Harrysgirl died Thephoenix's…line.

"Well…I suppose I should get back to work." Zoe mumbled after that small spectacle. Two girls then came up to them.

"I'll take the pink candles!" Lady Pink Lady said dully. In her mind was a dream about Sirius was going around…of course nobody knew this as the two have never 'met'.

"I'll take the plain white ones…two." Another girl said. Her name was Fyrn Lupin. She had the same thing about Lupin as Lady Pink Lady had about Sirius. A black cloud hung over the town quickly as the three girls looked at another come down from the edge of the street.

~*~

"Hmm… I wonder where I am…" Hermione19 mumbled. She was on her way to free Greencat when she walked into this village. Their were three girls at one end who were staring at her, jaws dropped. 'Is my fly open? Oh, wait! I'm wearing a robe…is my hair messed up?' Hermione19's mind raced of reasons why the three girls would be staring at her. She never thought of the dark cloud that was over her head.

~*~

"…Um…wicked witches aren't doing to much to hide from public that much anymore are they." Pink Lady brought up looking at Hermione19. Fyrn and Zoe chose to keep their mouths shut, scared of what they would say.

-----------------

"Class is over!" Mr. Crabopple said. He surprised Sirius and Maren who screamed and yelled at his loud voice. Maren started to die down when she saw that everybody was looking at her. She tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, AAAAaaaaaahhhhhh…." Sirius yelled, he now noticed that everybody was looking at them. Maren slowly sat back down in her chair and slumped. Sirius just waved to everybody around the room. He was hit in the head with a paper plane. As the class started to laugh, Sirius opened it up.

Sirius,

Nice voice! I never heard you scream before!

-James

-----------------

Though Sirius desprately wanted to curse James at the moment, he chose not to (mainly because the teacher was now setting up a detention for both him and Maren).

Sirius walked out of the room and noticed a girl talking to Remus.

"Hey! Isn't that Marion?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah!" Maren said. Maren glared at Marion's back, she was doing it for a friend.

-----------------

DETENTION

*************

Sirius was making paper airplanes that were flying around the room. The two had finished the labor part of the detention and were now working on getting the time for the rest of their detention. Maren got an idea as she brought out her bag and pulled the scroll out.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I'm working on homework!" Maren said. She pulled out her quill and licked the tip. She started working on the rest of the story or chapter anyway.

------------------

Lily was shuffling her feet in the dirt of the forest floor. Suddenly two bright lights appeared in front of her. She looked in awe as two muggle known like fairy's appeared. They seemed to be fighting each other. One of them looked down and noticed Lily.

"Hello! How are you?" One of the fairy's said knocking the other fairy into a tree. The fairy that almost got knocked out was Morwen Parkinson. The other fairy was Kendra Shadow. Morwen got back up and was about to strangle Kendra when she saw Lily.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. Lily looked at the two fairy's not knowing what to say. Lily was about to make a comment when Morwen spoke.

"Make one crack about the wings and I swear-"

"My wings are pertier than yers!" Kendra said with and accent. Morwen started to grab her wing when Lily chose to speak.

"Can you take me home?" She asked. Morwen looked at her and shrugged.

"Um…sure." She pointed her wand at Lily and twirled it around a little bit. Lily felt dizzy but when she opened her eyes, she was in her room.

~*~

A/N: Hehe, do you like that? R/R PLEASE!!!!!!


	3. 

Prince and Princess ~ __

Prince and Princess ~ (3)

*~A White Rose Petal~*

A/N: D*mn…I got this out later than what I wanted too…

PS

****

this ---- or ______means it's going to change from chapter to Maren and Sirius writing…this ~*~ just means that the scene is going to change scene but in the same story line…

~*~ To the story! ~*~

Sirius and Maren were standing in the common room looking at each other, wondering what to write next.

"Well…what do you think? Let's see what we have so far…Princess Lily and Prince James have met each other…had a fight…James got home and Lily just got home…hmmm…" Sirius was doodling on the scroll at the moment. "SIRIUS!" Sirius dropped the quill quickly and looked up at her. He backed up a little bit picked the quill up off the floor.

"Um…" Maren took the paper out of his hand. Her eyes glowed.

"Sirius! You did something right while you did something wrong!" She said to him. He was about to say something but just looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on!" She dragged him over to the nearest table and forced him down into the seat.

"Let's see here…" She said, licking the tip of her quill. She put it onto the paper and began to write…

_____________

Hermione19 and Greencat, though being the evil ones, were not the most dreaded of them all. The one that scares everybody to death is no other than…METMA Man--- I-I mean…um…Petunia…Petunia was the feared witch that could kill in a second. The strange thing was that first of all, she hated being a witch, second of all, she didn't kill with magic, she killed people with her looks.

They were evil…horse teeth, as well as the entire face…well, you could probably might mistake her as a horse if you saw her bending down on all fours.

______________________

"You've met Petunia to huh?" Sirius asked looking over her shoulder at what she had written down. Maren shivered slightly.

"I was never so scared in my _life_!" She said as she handed the piece of paper over to Sirius.

He sat down and started to write.

_______________________

You would be unlucky if you ever did because, unknown to yet many except a few, she was the eldest princess. She was Lily's older sister. Lily was the one that Petunia truly hated…

_______________________

"I can't think of anything else to write…" Sirius looked at the **very** small paragraph that he wrote compared to Maren's.

"It's called writer's block Sirius, be happy you got it." She said as she took it out of his hands. He crumpled up his forehead in confusion.

"Why?"

"Usually you only get it when you use all of your good ideas."

"How is that good?" Maren shrugged.

________________________

Right now, Petunia was walking up the stairs, all happy because Lily had dissapeared. She was dancing the moccarana (sp?).

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" She chanted while swinging her arms in front of her and making circular motions with them. "I don't need to deal with Lily! Now let's see if she had my-" She gasped when she opened the door. Inside was a very lost looking Lily. She turned suddenly when she heard the door open and groaned.

"Please tell me you aren't going to say 'welcome home' please!" Lily said as she passed Petunia out of the door. Petunia turned around and stomped behind her.

"How did you get back here so quickly?" She asked. Lily looked at her confused.

"Why do you care?" She asked rolling her eyes as she walked down the steps. Petunia cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Isn't it _alright_ for a sister to make sure that her sister was okay?" She said pointedly.

"If it was some _other_ sister maybe," She turned around to look at Petunia when she got to the bottom of the stairs. "You, no way…sis." It took her a while afterwards to say the last bit.

~*~  
Greencat, Hermione19, Morwen Parkinson, M. Mandy, and Kendra Shadow were sitting around a card table smoking bubble gum cigars. Hermione19 looked at M. Mandy and smiled evilly at her.

"Go fish." She said. Mandy glared at her.

"Grrrr…" She picked up a card. Something in the room sounded off. Everybody but Hermione19 looked up suddenly.

"Is that a…" Kendra started.

"Walkie talkie?" Morwen said looking over to where the sound came from. Everybody else but Hermione19 nodded their heads in agreement. A vein popped in her forehead.

"I'm TELLING YOU! IT'S A **_MAGIC LISTENING BOX!_**" She said. The others backed up a little from her.

"oookkkkkaaaaaaayyyy…" Greencat said backing up a little bit in her chair. M. Mandy, Morwen, and Kendra looked at each other.

"Why are _we_ here?" Mandy asked. Greencat and Hermione19 looked at each other nervously.

"Um…Abra day oh ree latte kazooee, go back to where you belong wherever that may be!" She said. There was a popping noise and Hermione19 wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Whew!" Greencat looked over to where the other three were sitting and her eyes widened.

"Um…Herm?" She asked. Hermione19 looked over to her.

"What?"

"Um…I don't believe you did that right…"

"Why?"

"Because there are three worms on those seats…" Hermione19's eyes widened.

"Oh…I'm going to die when they get out of that…oh shit…Pick 'em up Green." Greencat looked at her with wide eyes.

"WHY ME?!" She screeched.

~*~

Lady Fyrn was talking to Sir Lupin at the moment when another girl came up to them.

"Do you really Re-HarrysGirl?! What's wrong?!" She asked the girl who was running up to her. The other girl bent down, out of breath and then looked back up.

"It's-It's-" The girl gasped but then she fainted. The two of the looked at her and looked up when they heard more footsteps coming their way.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLL FFFFFAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD!!! WWWWWWEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" A girl said. Fyrn groaned seeing who it was. 'The village idiot…Thephoenix…this is not a good day…' She thought to herself silently. She took a breath in.

"Hello-"

"ALLO ALL!!" Thephoenix screamed. She looked at her 'wristwatch' which was actually drawn on by pen. "IIIIIIIVVVVVVV'EEEEEEEEEE GGGGGGOOOOOOTTTTTTT AAAAAAA BBBBBRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK IIIIIIIINNNNNNN AAAAAAA MMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNUUUUUUTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!" Remus looked at her strangely.

"A break from what?"

"BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG SSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIDDDDDD!!!!!!!" Fyrn looked at her strangely.

"You have breaks for being stupid?" Thephoenix nodded.

"Yep!" She said plainly.

"Break starting now?" Remus asked.

"Uh huh! Did you know that there really is no such thing as scratch?" The other two just looked at her with bugged out eyes. "What?!" She asked them. They just backed away. "Humph."

_________________

Sirius grabbed the paper out of Maren's hands.

"My turn!" He said. Maren gave him her quill.

"What are you planning to write down anyway Sirius?"

"Oh…stuff…" He said. He started to write.

_________________

Lady Pink Lady was walking down the street to the castle, being one of the nobles…daughter, she was invited to attend the royal ball of Lily's return. She was walking from the broom parking lot, that looked a lot like Wal-Mart's parking lot, except it was for brooms and flying carriages. She went inside and saw Sirius by the door. She glomped him. Suffocating him while she was doing it.

"SIRI!" She squealed. Sirius was now turning an interesting shade of dark blue when James came over and picked him up. Walking away from the now sad Pink Lady, James looked over to Sirius.

"Do you even know why I'm _at_ this ball?! So a princess returned from being lost for barely a day! She probably just wanted to get some fresh air!" James complained. Sirius slapped him on the back.

"Do ya like her?" James glared at Sirius, who shrugged.

"I was just asking!" James nodded his head a little bit and started to look around. He picked up a glass of butterbeer and looked towards the stairs when the trumpets sounded. Glass shattered and butterbeer stained his clothes when he saw who was coming down.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" He chanted as he saw Lily coming down the stairs. "I really don't need this right now…not ever now that I think about it…" He looked around himself for a place to run. He looked around and saw a girl, also known as Ginny Malfoy, eating a cookie. He ran over and ducked behind her when he saw that Lily started to look his way.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Ginny complained.

"Something." Was all that he replied. Another girl came over to her.

"Gin? Who's the boy?"

"I haven't got a clue Arielle…would you mind, HELPING me here?!?!" She asked. Arielle rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright!" She reached down and pulled James from his hiding spot under the table that he just ducked under.

"Hey!"

"Now where shall we put him?"

"Hey! I'm a prince!" The other two girls looked at him and dropped him quickly.

"SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRR~RRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" They said.

"You know, Princes don't look like they used to." Arielle said.

"Toushe."

~*~

Inside a cabin…

Zoe, the candle girl, was busy making more candles for the next day. She looked over to Marion L.

"Marion! Come here!" She said. The other girl groaned.

"I don't want to!"

"You've got too!"

"Why?"

"You won't get any of the profits!" Marion groaned and got to her feet.

"What type of world are we living in today?" She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!" Zoe scolded.

_____________________

Maren yawned and smacked her lips. She looked down at what Sirius wrote and saw that he was starting to get tired too.

"Sirius?" She whispered, patting his back.

"Huh?"

"I think we should get going to bed." She whispered and yawned as she started to go upstairs. Sirius nodded and yawned himself.

"Okay…" He yawned again and went upstairs to sleep.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A/N: DONE! This got out 2 days later than what I wanted it to…SORRY!!! ~AWRP


End file.
